User blog:LeandroDaVinci/The Walking Dead: ERB Edition - Episode 5
(We see Wilbur, bent over a piece of machinery at a seemingly peaceful barn, raising his head to look up at the sun, worried) Wilbur: Gosh darn it, I hope that he survived this mess in Washington, maybe he's with the president right now and I'm worrying, yammering, gah, stop thinking, Wilbur. (He hammers at a screw, but the loud is clanging is overtaken by another sound. A helicopter, in the distance, moving closer and closer) Wilbur: Holy mackerel... (The helicopter descends, gently resting on the yellow grass. A muddy boot kicks open the door, revealing a smiling Orville Wright) Orville: I'M BACK, BROTHA! Wilbur: FUCK YEAH! (They hug, laughing their heads off before pulling away) Wilbur: Damn, that helicopter is a SURVIVOR! Orville: Wow, since when you're this sentimental, old man? Wilbur: Since you left me alone in the countryside! (He knocks Orville's hat off) Orville: HEY! (Wilbur laughs as they go inside the barn) Wilbur: Tell me about it, brotha, how's the big deal down there in Washington? Orville: Awful, disgustingly awful, it all fell Wilbur: Jesus, is the Negro alright? Orville: He's in a bunker, along with other geeks. I think. Wilbur: Why you didn't ask if we could join them? Orville: They needed me to transport...Frankenstein, a big tin-man, robotic voice...eh, if I had to go in there, well, I couldn't leave you behind Wilbur: I'm older than you, Orville, I can take care of myself. (Wilbur cleans his hands with a cloth) Wilbur: By the way, before you arrived I was about to go to investigate to that forest. Orville: Why is that? Wilbur: There's smoke coming out of there...maybe it could be something big, maybe some people are in danger, maybe supplies, I don't know... Orville: Well, I'm not going to sit here in doubt, let's go! (They both start walking into the woods as the camera pans upwards towards the smoke and fades to the credits) MUSIC ' 'LeandroDaVinci(Head writer, creator and art lead) TheAssyrianAssassin1337(Main editor and proofreader) GravityMan(Secondary editor, stunt coordinator and proofreader) (The Ghostbusters are loading up their proton packs in the ECTO-1) Peter: Well, you heard the President, right? We gotta save New York. (Ray takes out a cigarette and starts smoking) Ray: Can we go over the plan again? Egon: Basically, Peter and Winston go to the nearest military installment, in the way they will try to save people while we, Ray, go to the Shandor building and release the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Ray: God, just the idea of letting the Stay Puft out gives me an stomache... Winston: Shhh, Ray, it's all going to be okay. We'll save the city as always. Peter: Indeed, now, Winston, please, be my guest. (Winston goes to the Ecto-I and takes out his proton pack, puts it on him and waits for Peter to puts his one) Peter: Well, doctors, it was a pleasure. (Peter winks at Ray and Egon and goes running to the main door of the Firehouse along with Winston) Winston: HEY PETER! WAIT UP, MAN! (Ray and Egon look at each other and they go quickly in the Ecto-I) (Black screen) (The Ecto-I is zooming through the streets of Manhattan, the siren is so loud that the nearest walkers starts to follow them) Egon: We got a problem back there, Ray. Ray: I saw it, can't do anything more that go straight forward. (Egon looks behind and sees more walkers till it becomes a whole walker horde following the Ecto-I) Egon: I think...I think that we should release it here. Ray: The Shandor is at 3 streets only, we can get there. Egon: No, now! Ray: Why, Spengler? Egon: Just follow my lead here, Ray, it would be useless in the Shandor, the carriers will not follow us there. They're too... Ray: Slow...Alrighty, I will put out in this alley. (The Ecto-I goes in the nearest hallway, and turns the siren off) (Black screen) (Peter and Winston are fighting walkers in the street, escorting people to get to the military installment) Peter: THEY ARE TOO MANY OF THEM! Winston: WE NEED MORE POWER! (A lot of walkers comes out of buildings) Winston: Is that Walter Peck? (Peter looks at a zombified Peck) Winston: Is that really hi- (Walter's head explodes because a proton pack shoot, Winston looks at Peter) Peter: Oops. (Winston nods his head ironically and they keep shooting walkers, as the military appears) Militar: We got ya, guys! Peter: Finally. (The screen moves to a shaking Ray with the smoky ghost trap in the middle of the street, he takes out a walkie talkie) Ray: I don't see the carriers, Spengler. Egon: (through radio) Scream, and we'll see. Ray: (whispering) ARE YOU NUTS?! Egon: Do it. Ray: Dammit, always me....HEY! I GOT A FRIEND FOR YOU TO MEET, PEOPLE! (The sun is slowly getting down, the street getting darker, as Ray sees walkers slowly walking towards him) Ray: Now it's the time, I'm doing it, Spengler. Egon: (through radio) You gotta be quick, Ray, if you mess this up we'll be eaten alive. Ray: Thanks for the trusting me. Alright. Here I go. (Ray hides behind a building) Ray: I'M OVER HERE! (Ray throws the ghost trap in the middle of the street and with his foot activates it as a big bolt of light comes out of it and slowly a big mass is created, the thing screams, as it reveals to be the Stay Puft) Egon: (through radio) Run. Ray: Coming. (Ray goes running to the Ecto-I as he gets in, the cars starts running but by accident the siren activates) Egon: TURN IT OFF! Ray: SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! (Footsteps become louder and louder as the hallway slowly darkens, the shuffling masses blocking out the light) Egon: We need to go, NOW! Ray: Seat belts, Spengler! (The car bursts out of the hallway, passing between Stay Puft's legs, the car going faster and faster, plowing through a horde, scarlet fluid sloshing all over the windshield. Egon looks back as sees all the walkers following the car along with the Stay Puft) (Black screen) (RoboCop sees the Stay Puft) RoboCop: Sir, I see what appears to be a big marshmallow. Obama: (through transmission) They're using that...that...THING to save the city! RoboCop help them! Lead scientist: (through transmission) You heard the president, RoboCop, change your mission to help the Ghostbusters. RoboCop: Will do. (Turn on his jetpack and soars towards the speeding Ecto-I) (The screen shows Peter and Winston thanking the military as the ground start to shake, and they see the Ecto-I coming to them as fast as it cans) Peter: Ray screwed it! Winston: Calm down. Peter: Well, we gotta go, guys, the city needs Peter Venkman! (They run towards the car, the car stops and Egon opens the door) Egon: GET IN! Peter: Ladies first. (Winston goes in, Peter follows him as the Ecto-I zooms through the street and leaves the Stay Puft behind, the Stay Puft angry starts to smash buildings and stomps walkers) (Black screen) (Wilbur and Orville near the cause of the smoke, spotting some walkers ahead. Wilbur lays down a duffel bag, opening it, revealing a random assortment of weapons) Wilbur: Here (Wilbur hands Orville a machete to Orville) Wilbur: You haven't used a firearm, right? Orville: Absolutely not. Wilbur: That's fine, this machete saved my ass until I found some guns. Orville: Did you steal them? (Wilbur keeps silent and opens the fence to start walking) Wilbur: It doesn't matter anymore, right? Orville: It matters to me. Talk. Wilbur: This isn't the time Orville: Where did you found the guns, brother? Wilbur: It. Doesn't. Matter. Orville: Wilbur, where did you find the guns? Wilbur: Look, Orville, I had to kill someone. Orville: You did what?! Wilbur: Listen to me, please, it had to be done. Orville: It had to be done?! What in the hell are you talking about?! Wilbur: HE WAS GOING TO KILL ME! Orville: (sighs and looks away) Wilbur: Don't then. You don't know what it's like out there. You need to grow up, Orville. Orville: What are you doin'?! Wilbur: There are walkers, Orville. Take out your machete and kill them! Orville: I can't kill them. They're still...human. Wilbur: YOU NEED TO, THIS IS HOW WE LIVE! (A walker lunges at Wilbur and he fires, blowing it apart with a single hit, the noise drawing the other walkers near) Wilbur: They're monsters. (The walkers near them, two stumbling after Wilbur who quickly unloads his ammo into them, another lunging at Orville who quickly slashes down with the machete, lodging it halfway through it's skull, holding it in place. Blood drips out of its mouth. Orville yanks the blade out, bits of brain landing on his overalls as the walker collapses) Orville: GOSH DARNIT! I just killed someone! Wilbur: THEY AREN'T PEOPLE! THEY'RE- (He stops yelling as he spots a metallic glint through the trees) Wilbur: What is that? (They wander over, revealing a metallic orb with wall-like appendages, smoke pouring out of it) (Wilbur points his gun at it, and Orville stumbles back, fingers clenched around his machete) Orville: Some kind of bomb?! The Germans? Wilbur: It's more than a bomb... Orville: (whispers) Is it a...Wait! You got a crowbar in that bag of yours? Wilbur: Yep. (Takes it out and hands it to him. Orville slides down into the crater, prodding out the shattered glass, trying to see through the smoke) Orville: Wilbur...I think I see someone...URK!!! (Orville claws at his throat, suddenly unable to breathe) Wilbur: Orville! (rushes down to check on his brother but suddenly thrown back by an unseen force. He hits a tree with a sharp crack and collapses, unconscious. Orville's eyes bulge as a tall, dark, imposing figure roughly kicks out the remaining glass and stands through the smoke.) Vader: Where....am....I? (Black screen) Category:Blog posts